


Say That You Love Me

by CassidyStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John cheats on Mary with Sherlock, John's Mustache, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sherlock has a hair pulling kink, Sherlock has wet dreams, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns from the dead and John isn't as happy to see him as the detective was hoping. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That You Love Me

“Did you really believe that I’d find this amusing, Sherlock?” John demanded. “Did you really think I’d find this brilliant? You can’t possibly be that stupid.”

Sherlock had come back from the dead. Well, he’d never actually been dead. And though that was probably a good thing, it was pissing John off.

“I begged you not to be dead.” John was pacing angrily across the living room of the baker street apartment. “I grieved for you. Two years! How could you do this to me?”

Sherlock blinked at him slowly, taking in his words and unsure of the proper response. He had heard much of this already earlier this evening but he knew that he had to let John vent, even if he was repeating himself and it was tedious.

“I explained already, John,” he reminded him. “I said I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cover this! Are you insane?”

“No,” Sherlock answered.

“Jesus! I can’t believe this. I can’t fucking believe this.”

“You’re going to give yourself a heart attack, John. You’re overreacting.”

“Stop saying that! I’m not overreacting! And don’t pretend like you care about me.”

“But I do…care.”

“That’s funny. That’s really funny, Sherlock. If you cared, you wouldn’t have done this to me!”

John was in his personal space now. Sherlock kept trying to step back but now he was pressed against the wall and there was nowhere to run.

“I explained to you that I had to-“

“I hate you. I hate you so much right now.”

It did hurt to hear those words even if he didn’t actually believe them. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I don’t ever want to see you again. You inconsiderate psychopath.”

“High functioning sociopath,” Sherlock automatically corrected.

John raised his fist like he was going to hit him. Sherlock winced. John reconsidered and instead grabbed a hold of Sherlock’s curls, tugging on his hair roughly.

“You aren’t even human, are you? You’re completely insane. Don’t you realize what you’ve done to me?”

Sherlock had never seen John like this. It was intense. His heart was racing.

“I’m sorry.” Sherlock didn’t know what else to say, how to fix this. He probably deserved this.

“Stop saying that. You don’t mean it.”

John gave his hair another tug.

“Oh…” Sherlock breathed.

“What?” John hesitated in his anger. “Are you…” He stepped back, loosening his hold on Sherlock’s hair. “Are you turned on right now?”

“No,” Sherlock answered immediately.

“Yes you are!” John shouted, making Sherlock flinch. “This is unbelievable. How could you possibly be turned on?”

“I’m not.”

John shook his head, exasperated. “I can feel it! I can feel your erection.”

“It’s not…” Sherlock struggled to explain, embarrassed by his body’s unwanted reaction. “It’s just… you pulled my hair.”

“What?”

“You pulled my hair,” Sherlock repeated slowly.

“And that gives you an erection?”

Sherlock nodded quickly. “Clearly.”

“Jesus…” John said again. “Fuck…”

“You shouldn’t pull my hair, John.”

“This is crazy. This is absolutely crazy.”

“John…” This was uncomfortable. Sherlock wanted this to be over. He wanted things to be like they used to be. But that didn’t seem to be possible anymore.

John only moved closer again, making it all the more uncomfortable for Sherlock. He raised an eyebrow at John as their bodies pressed against each other. John reached up and purposefully tugged Sherlock’s hair again.

Sherlock gasped in response. “John!”

“That really turns you on? You are a seriously twisted person, Sherlock.”

“Please, John… just let me go.”

“Let you go? I tried to! I tried to let you go when I thought you died! I tried to move on with my life! I was going to ask Mary to marry me!”

Sherlock stared at John with wide eyes, silent.

John almost looked like he might cry now. “You were my best friend. I… I loved you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock was confused. “Loved me?”

“You really are an idiot.”

Another sharp tug to his hair and Sherlock couldn’t hold back a quiet groan. His hips instinctively shifted against John’s. 

“God, you look so good like this,” John said.

Before Sherlock could make sense of that statement, John was leaning up and kissing him.

“What are you-“ Sherlock tried to ask.

“Shut up,” John demanded, kissing him again.

John tugged once more at Sherlock’s curls and Sherlock groaned helplessly into the kiss, rocking his hips against John’s in attempt to create friction.

“John-“

“I said shut up,” John told him. This time when they kissed, John’s tongue found its way into Sherlock’s mouth. 

Sherlock moaned. “John, I might…” He wasn’t able to control himself, able to stop the way his body reacted to John.

John paused. “Seriously?”

Sherlock was embarrassed again. “I’ve never-“

“Never what?”

“I’ve never done any of this before,” he admitted.

“Done what?”

“Intimacy.”

“Are you joking?”

“No.”

“Oh my god…”

“Please release me,” Sherlock said, squirming a little in John’s grasp. This was uncomfortable and embarrassing and he was so hard.

“You’ve touched yourself before, right?” John asked.

“That’s… that’s a rather personal question, John.”

“Don’t fuck around, Sherlock.”

“Yes, I have,” Sherlock admitted. “Only when I have to. I usually let it go away on its own.”

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself?”

Sherlock stared at John, contemplating his answer. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “Sometimes I dream about you.”

“You have wet dreams about me?”

Sherlock nodded.

John grinned and Sherlock couldn’t be more confused.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” John asked. He kissed Sherlock’s neck and rocked his body against his. “Why did you let me act like a fool? Why did you let me move on with a woman?”

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock could only keep apologizing and hope it worked eventually.

“We’ve both been so stupid.” John sounded defeated now, like he was giving up.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know,” John said. “I’m sorry too.”

“I need to…” Sherlock shifted again. He couldn’t think clearly with John pressed against him like this.

John rocked against him again. “When’s the last time you touched yourself?”

Sherlock bit his lip. “Weeks ago.”

“Jesus…”

“Please…”

“I’ve thought about it before,” John admitted, voice low and breathless. “What it would be like to fuck you.”

Sherlock moaned. “John, I…”

John kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Oh!”

John yanked Sherlock’s coat off. He didn’t stop there. He kept undressing Sherlock as fast as he could. Sherlock only hesitated for a moment before moving to undress John as well. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to see John naked. He didn’t get very far before John had a hand wrapped around his cock and he couldn’t do anything except moan.

“John!”

It felt better than he could have imagined to actually have John touching him. A few strokes and Sherlock was already on edge.

“John… I can’t…”

John rubbed his thumb over the tip of Sherlock’s dick.

“Ah!” Sherlock shuddered.

John stroked him faster.

“John!” Sherlock shouted as he came.

John didn’t give Sherlock very much time to recover. He pulled him towards his bedroom. Sherlock found himself lying on his own bed, watching as John stripped in front of him.

“You’re perfect,” Sherlock told him.

John lay on top of him and kissed him. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Sherlock kissed John back, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. “You’re aroused,” he said.

John chuckled. “Yes.”

“So am I.”

“You are,” John said, nodding in agreement.

Sherlock was starting to get hard again already. All of the time he deprived his body of what it craved, now his desire was unstoppable.

“Lube?” John asked him, unsure if Sherlock would even have any of that kind of that thing.

But Sherlock just reached into a drawer and pulled some out. “Here.”

John soon pressed one slick finger against Sherlock’s entrance. The detective moaned John’s name.

John slowly pressed the finger inside Sherlock. Was this really happening? Were they really doing this? He’d wanted to for so long.

“Relax,” he told Sherlock.

“Yes…” Sherlock agreed, nodding quickly. “Keep going.”

John didn’t have to be told twice. He soon added another finger and then another. Sherlock squirmed on the bed, thrusting himself down on John’s fingers. The detective’s cock was completely hard and leaking precum. John didn’t think he could wait much longer so he withdrew his fingers.

“Do you want me to use a condom or-“ he began to ask.

“Shut up,” Sherlock demanded. “Just get inside me.”

So John did exactly that. He carefully thrust inside Sherlock and moaned helplessly at the feeling of it. Being joined with Sherlock so intimately like this was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. Sherlock felt so good around his dick. He’d wished for this day to come but never really thought it would. There was something insanely exciting to think that he, John Watson, was actually fucking Sherlock Holmes. And damn Sherlock looked sexy. He was completely debauched, curly hair damp with sweat and tangled against the pillows, face flushed pink with heat and arousal, mouth open slightly as he moaned for John. 

John wasn’t going to be able to hold on long. This was better than he ever imagined it would be. He started slow, not wanting to actually hurt Sherlock. “Feels amazing,” he told him.

“It’s… interesting,” Sherlock said. 

John wasn’t sure what to make of that. “Should I stop?” He really didn’t want to stop.

“No, go faster.”

John adjusted his angle a little and thrust into Sherlock harder, faster. Sherlock moaned. 

“Yes,” he encouraged John. “Like that.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot, Sherlock,” John said breathlessly. “You drive me mad.”

“I know,” Sherlock said.

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I don’t,” John conceded. He was quickly getting close to losing control. “I love you.”

“Oh…”

“Say it,” John insisted. “Say that you love me.”

“I do, John.”

“Say it.”

Sherlock groaned.

John wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s cock and jacked him sloppily to the rhythm of his quick thrusts.

“Oh!” Sherlock gasped, closing his eyes and getting lost in the pleasure.

“Look at me!” John demanded.

Sherlock’s eyes flew open and he stared at John.

“Say it,” John insisted again.

“I… “ Sherlock began. “Oh, fuck…”

“Fuck!” John growled, dangerously close to the edge. “Say it!”

“I love you!” Sherlock shouted.

John cried out as he came deep inside of Sherlock. He nipped at Sherlock’s neck, giving him a few more quick strokes and that was all it took.

“John!” Sherlock exclaimed loudly. He clung to John tightly as he came, shuddering slightly with the intensity of it.

John collapsed beside him as they both struggled to catch their breath. Finally John sat up and faced his friend.

“I can’t believe I did this,” John said.

“Do you regret it?”

“No,” John admitted, shaking his head. “I don’t.”

“Mary…”

“I’ll deal with it.”

“Are you angry with me still?”

“A little bit.”

“Do you want to have sex with me again?”

“Later, yes.”

“Are we…” Sherlock struggled to understand this all. Science he understood, romantic things not so much. “What does this mean?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“And you’ll shave your mustache.”

John couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll shave my mustache.”


End file.
